


Le chemin de mon coeur

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hybrids, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Hope fini par se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Josie, hélas il fut trop tard. C'est toujours trop tard, quand il s'agit d'amour. Donc tout devient compliqué.Aussi disponible sur mon wattpad en français et en anglais.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Un monstre attaqua l'école Salvatore, ce n'était pas nouveau, c'était devenu le nouveau quotidien des étudiants. 

Ce monstre sera vaincu par la tribride et la super squad comme d'habitude.

Josette Saltzman-Forbres comme la plupart des étudiants en avaient marre, elle était fatiguée. 

Cette école, l'école Salvatore, était censé les protéger du monde extérieure, au lieu de ça, c'est devenu un terrain d'une guerre sans fin.

Les étudiants devenaient paranoïaques, ils ne savaient plus a qui faire confiance, qui était leurs amis et leurs ennemies.

Il fallut un monstre de trop pour que Hope, Alaric et la super squad se rendent compte qu'il fallait que tout cela cesse.


	2. Asrá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau monstre attaque l'école Salvatore.

Landon Kibry courra du plus rapidement possible que ses jambes lui permettait, il avait trouvé, quel est le monstre du jour. Ses yeux vert scrutes chaque étudiants qu'il croise, à la recherche d'une fille à la chevelure aubrun. Il l'a trouva discutant ou plutôt se disputant avec le directeur de l'école Salvatore.

\- Hope, Dr.Saltzman ! 

\- Landon, que se passe t'il, demanda Hope visiblement agaçée.

\- J'ai trouvé le nouveau monstre, c'est le  _Asrá._

\- Comment on le tue ? 

\- Il n'y a pas marquer grand chose sur lui, il y a juste un dessin qui correspond à ce que j'ai vu, et c'est indiquer que c'est un demon.

\- On improvisera sur le chemin, tu sais où il est ?

\- Je pense qu'il se dirige vers la salle de musique.

Hope partit vers l'endroit indiquer par son ex ancien amant, tandis qu'Alaric dit une dernière chose à son élève.

\- Ramène le plus de monde possible en sécurité.

\- - -

Dans la salle de musique se jouait  _Swan Lake_ de Tchaikovsky, la pianiste n'avait pas remaquer qu'un individu assis sur une chaise la regarder avec un doux sourire.

Aux dernières notes du piano, ce même individu applaudit, cela surpris la brune.

\- J'ai adoré ! Pour ma part je pense, que tu devrais plus souvent, Josie.

\- Merci, je ne veux pas parraître impolie, mais qui êtes vous ? 

\- Comment je me prénome n'est pas important, toi tu l'es.

\- Oh... Josie se rendit compte que l'homme avec qui elle parle n'était pas humain lorsque celui-là sourit : Son sourire laissait apparaitre des dents dignes d'un requin et ses levres s'éttira jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Vous chercher juste où est Landon, vu que vous êtes envoyer de Malivore.

\- Pas tout à fait. Je ne sais même pas qui est Landon, quant à Malivore, cette école n'a plus à s'en inquiter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi et moi allons passer un marcher.

Josie regarde le monstre avec étonnement. Après quelque explication de celui-ci, la jumelle est confuse, mais finit par accepter.

\- - -

Hope Mikealson ouvre la porte de la salle de musique de l'école Salvatore avec son pied, la jeune fille est de mauvaise humeur, elle allait faire de la chaire à pâté de ce monstre. Mais à sa surprise elle trouva un étranger qui discuter avec la fille du directeur Saltzman.

\- Josie ? La brune se retourna vers sa camarade de classe, elle lui sourit tous simplement.

\- Hope je te présente Asrá, Asrá je te présente Hope. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année a les cheveux blonds en pétard, ses yeux sont verts perse accompagner d'un sourire à faire des sueures froides dans le dos.

\- Jo, c'est lui le monstre, Landon à ... Josie coupa la tribride

\- Je sais, mais écoute au moins ce qu'il à a dire, ils nous proposent un marché.

\- Jo on ne passera pas de marcher avec les monstres de Malivore, ils veulent tous la même chose.

\- Et bien... en faite j'ai déjà accepter, de plus ce n'est pas un monstre de Malivore.

\- Excuse moi, mais tu as fais quoi ?! s'cria Hope en regardant son amie avec incrédule.

\- Mes excuses medemoiselles, mais je crain qu'il ne soit l'heure. interromp le blondinet s'interposant entre les deux étudiantes, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la tribride.

\- Je dois au moins expliquer à Hope ce qui se passe.

\- Hélas, je ne peux me le permettre. 

Le monstre projeta Hope au mur, Josie crie le nom de son béguin, mais rien a faire, l'adolecente c'était cognée la tête puis c'est évanouis.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligés de faire ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ton amie se réveillera bientôt, elle ne m'aurais pas permis de faire ça.

Un bruit de coup de feu resonna dans la salle de musique, l'homme au sourire terrifiant s'accroupit à coter de Josie qui c'était étaler par terre couvrant la blessure par balle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse toi et ta chérie seules pour vos adieux, après je reviendrai.

L'homme vétu d'un costard cravate sourit une dernière fois à Josie avant de partir.


	3. Mort

Hope ce réveillai en sursaut, elle tourne la tête pour voir si le monstre était toujours, mais trouva Josie assise à côté d'elle crachant du sang. Hope la prend dans ses bras et vois la blessure par balle aux poumons.

\- Jo ! Mon dieux !  


\- Ho...pe... 

\- Ne parle pas Jo !

\- Ne... pas ... panni...que

\- Comment diable veux-tu que je ne pannique pas, tu es en train de mourir ! Hope se mordit le poigné et le donne à Josie mais la sorcière ferme la bouche, et détourne la tête, ce qu'il laissa du temps à la blessure de Hope de guérrire.

\- Non... pas.. ça.. je...

\- Jo, ne discute pas et bois. La tribride recommence ses derniers mouvements, mais l'autre fille se détourne.

\- Non...

\- Mon amour, si tu continues je vais te forcer et se sera agréable pour aucune de nous deux. 

\- Je t'aime. Le coeur de la tribride rate un battement a cette déclaration.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que tu dois boire le sang, pour guérire et on aura un rencards, si tu le souhaites. Hope tend son poigné, mais Josie repoussa une nouvelle fois le poigné de la Mikealson.

\- Hé...ré...

\- JOSIE BOIS MON SANG ! La tribride mord une dernière fois dans son poigné et donna de force à Josie. 

Après quelques minutes Hope Mikealson se rend compte que Josie est décédée avant d'avoir pu boire son sang, elle entendit quelqu'un criait son prénom et celui de Josie, c'était Alaric.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Est-ce qu'elle est... mais Hope n'apporte aucune réponse, elle essaie, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que sa fille à refesuser de boire son sang et a préféré mourire ?

\- Elle ... est morte... Je suis désolé Ric... Le directeur a pris une grande inspiration et pris tout son courage pour ne pas fondre en larme devant son éléve.

-Viens, je vais t'emener à l'infirmerie. Hope ne répondit rien mais s'évanouie.

\---

Lizzie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, sa soeur fut morte. Sa soeur jumelle, celle avec qui elle partageait son oxygène n'est plus là. Son père et elle attendent à l'infirmerie, tout deux sont silencieux, attendant que Hope se réveille.

Au bout d'un moment, Alaric se leva et se dirige lentement vers la sortie.

\- Je reviens, j'y vais... Le père de Lizzie décide de ne pas finir la phrase, son enfant n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il allait s'occuper du cadavre de sa fille pour ne pas qu'un étudiant tombe dessus.

Il revient des dizaines de minutes plus tard en panique. Il fait signe à Emma de venir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ric ?

\- Le corps de Josie est introuvable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu court désolé.


	4. Hérétique

Ils ont fouiller dans toutes l'école, Josie est introuvable. Alaric retourna auprès de sa fille et Hope (qui est maintenant réveillé), la pièce est silencieuse, les filles ne savaient pas que le corps de la Saltzman avait disparue, le Dr.Saltzman tente de choisir les bons mots pour ne pas aggraver la situation ou donner de faux espoirs aux deux filles.

\- Hope, Lizzie, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez...

\- Non, je t'en pris papa, pas de mauvaise nouvelle, je pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

\- Je sais, mais... J'ai besoin de savoir, Hope tu es sûr que Josie n'a pas bu du sang de vampire, ou a reussi prendre ton sang ? Lizzie releva soudainement la tête comme si, et regarde avec de gros yeux son père.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a bu le sang d'un autre vampire, mais je pense pas qu'elle a réussi à boir de mon sang.

\- A se sujet... Lizzie commença, mais son père la coupa.

\- Elisabeth ! Je t'en supplie dis moi qu'elle en a bu !

\- Il est possible que Kaleb lui est passé de son sang. Alaric a pris sa fille dans ses deux bras et lui fait un calin, il remercia sa fille, il remercia Hope, il remercia Kaleb, et même dieu. Mais son moment de bonheur fut de courte durée, quand une voix le ramena sur terre.

\- Comment se passe sa transition pour l'instant ? Alaric lacha sa fille et pris un peu de recule.

\- Et bien... C'est la mauvaise nouvelle que je voulais au départ vous annoncez, nous n'avons pas retrouvez son corps, je pense qu'elle a dû paniquer et sortir à cause du bruit, ou à cause de la faim.

\- Sans bague de jour ? Hope plissa des yeux et commença a réfléchire dans son coin, quand un souvenir la frappa, tous s'éclaira, l'enfant du grand mal avait compris ce qui se passer.

\- Hope ?

\- Je pense avoir compris, ce qui se passe .

\- Dévloppe, les deux Saltzmans disent en même temps.

\- Josie m'avait dit qu'elle avait passer un marcher avec Ratsa, Alaric coupa l'adolécente.

\- Asrá. Hope roula des yeux et continua son explication.

\- Avant de mourire elle voulais m'expliquer, mais le monstre ne lui a pas laisser le choix, je pense que ses derniers mots avant de ... décédée était "hérétique" mais elle n'a pas pu terminer.

\- Tu es en train de dire que ma soeur et en transition avec le monstre qui l'a tuer ?

\- Oui ?

\- Les filles vous me faitent un sort de localisation, je dois vérifié quelque chose.

Les deux sorcières sont partis chercher un objet appartenant à Josie, son ukulélé. Elles commencent le sort mais rien n'y fait. Josie est introuvable. 

\- - - 

_Je vais te découper minutieusement au scalpel_

_Et je vais te coller ma peau dans la tienne_

Une voiture rouge roula dans une autoroute, dans ce véhicule où se trouvait Josie et Arsá.

_Goutte à goutte, faire couler mon sang carmin dans tes veines_

_Finir par épouser ton enveloppe charnelle_

\- STOP ! L'adolescente mis sur pause la playlist qu'avait mit le blondinet.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à supporter beaucoup de choses et que tu as , mais je ne conduirais pas sans musique.

\- Il est hors de question que j'écoute encore une de tes musiques de psychopathe ! 

\- Elles ne sont pas si "psychopathe" que ça...

\- Un adolescent italien qui fait un masacre, un mec qui se prend pour Hannibal Lecteur et cette fille qui veut... Découpé quelqu'un au scalpel ! 

\- Dis comme ça... Bon tu me remets la musique et je te dis où se trouvent les poches de sang. Deal ? 

\- Moi c'est Josie.

\- ...

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Je vais hanter tes pensées, subversivement les faire miennes_

_Et je vais faire entrer mon nom dans ta cervelle_

_Furtivement m'immiscer dans les failles de ton système_

_Et finir par voler ton identité même_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

\- Dans la boîte à gants. L'hérétique se dépêchea d'ouvrir la boîte à gants pour prendre une poche de sang. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis sa mort, car Arsá voulait "manger ensemble" dans un fast-food ou autres, pour mieux expliquer le plan prévu.

\- C'est quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? 

\- Tu comptes me poser cette question toute les dix minutes ?!

\- Oui, je m'ennuie.

L'homme au sourire étrange et flippant soupira, cela allait être un long trajet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles de la chanson est celle de "Alien" de Louane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz et Hope trouve la position de Josie.

Dire que Josie ne voulait pas tuer chaque personne dans le fast food serait un mensonge. 

Pourquoi les humains ont-ils besoin d'être aussi bruyant ?

\- Tu as bientôt fini Asrá? Josie très agaçait regardait le démon qui venait de terminer de manger un cheese burger, il lui sourit (normalement) en hochant la tête, les deux se lèvent de table et monte dans la voiture en reprenant la destination inconnue de Asrá.

\- - - 

Alaric n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, il avait passer la nuit a boire à son malheur, ne vous méprenez pas il était ravier que sa fille soit en vie, même si c'est ... en vampire.

Il était allonger sur son canapé avec un immense mal de tête quand Hope et Lizzie l'ont trouver.

-Papa... On a trouver Josie. 

\- On dirait qu'il a trop bue je ne pense pas qu'il nous sera d'une grande aide Lizzie.

-Et tu proposes quoi Sherlock ? Lizzie regarde la tribride clairement agacé, la Mikealson lui fait signe de la suivre.

C'est comme ça que Hope et Lizzie se sont retrouver dans la voiture d'Emma en direction d'un Fast Food qui se trouve à la Nouvelle Orléan.

Aucune des deux filles ne mentionnera qu'elles ont dû faire un sort de localisation avec la magie noire.

\- - -

Josie s'assoit sur un des deux lits de l'hôtel miteux, regardant le démon blond sourire dans le vide, cela procurait toujours un frisson de peur à chaque fois qu'elle voyait se sourire pétrifiant.

\- Demain on sera arrivé, et tu feras ta part du marché, compris chère Josette ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas explicitement dit ce que je devais siphonnait, ni pourquoi je devais devenire un hététiquement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerais tout sur place, mais il faudra tout de même faire attention, des gens sont à notre poursuite Josette.

-Ma famille ?

\- Non, des personnes qui vont tenter de nous empêcher de la libérée.

\- Libéré qui ? Le blond regarde avec amusement l'adolécente.

\- Tu la verras demain si tout se passe bien.

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose... avoua Jostte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tous ce que tu as à faire pour aujourd'hui, c'est de finir cette poche de sang et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain sera un grand jour.

Josie se coucha avec une boule au ventre en pensant à sa famille, à ses amis et à Hope, ils lui manquaient énormémant mais tous ce qu'elle faisait était pour leur bien. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.


End file.
